Demented
by hurdygurd
Summary: OCs, Team Crafted, and a former friend bent on revenge. Oh, and an alien. This probably won't end well.
1. 6eQuJ5

**This is the result of me trying to introduce my OC and thinking about 172 Days On The Moon (a great horror/sci-fi book). Enjoy.**

Demented  
He smiled at me. It seemed so weird- even after everything that happened, Jason was still...

Insane.

The pure white walls keeping me in here with Jason infuriated me. I had screamed to be let out until I ran out of breath. I'd reviewed _everything_ at least 5 times. I might as well go over it again.

I'd better start from the beginning, before everything happened and all the secrets were revealed and... everything.

It started when I was in the pizzeria. Sky, Ty and Jason walked in. My eyes widened, because, heck, I'm- I _was_\- a fangirl! They laughed and joked with each other, and started teasing Jason about his helmet. Sky laughed and said "Are you an alien? There's air on this planet, ya know!"

Jason's all black eyes flashed from behind the helmet, but I was the only one to see them. For a second, his true form showed. My heart nearly stopped, and I had to struggle to keep my wings and tail under control. Nobody else was in the restaurant. Probably due to me.

I stared at Jason. The helmet's dark orange glass visor was nothing to my eyes. I could see what was really behind the helmet. I could hear sizzling coming from under the spacesuit. I knew why he needed that suit.

And it had nothing to do with fashion.

Ty looked at the chef, standing nervously at the counter, sneaking glances at me. "Why isn't anyone here?" The chef's eyes darted over to me. I pulled my hoodie over my head and tucked a turquoise strand of hair inside my black hood.

Standing up, I walked toward the exit, my tail flicking against the inside of my black jeans. My wings twitched, and I rolled my eyes back in my head. I mentally told Som to stop. Som did.

I pushed the door open, and looked back at the famous youtubers. Sky was poking at the latch that let Jason's helmet off, and Jason was pushing his chair back from the table, attempting to get away from Sky. Ty was sitting, looking at the proceedings.

I saw Jason's eyes flash numbers and letters across them, a line of gibberish.

Well, not really. Actually, not at all. I understood what Jason was now.

It was a number, followed by four letters, and another number. You might have guessed it by now, if you're into space mysteries.

6eQuJ5.

That was the number.

And it terrified me.

Jason stood up suddenly. Sky took a step back. I was standing in front of the pizzeria window, staring at what was going on. Ty tilted his head, and got up.

Jason ran outside, bumping into me. I jolted as if hit by lightning. My shades fell off and landed on the ground. Jason ran toward an alleyway. I don't remember where; it was the middle of the city. Sky followed him, shouting "I didn't mean to, Jason!" Ty stopped and looked at me. "Are you ok?" I nodded, my purple eyes meeting his rust-colored ones, and pointed to where Sky was turning a corner. "They went that way." I picked up my sunglasses, and put them back on so no one would see my cat-like pupils.

Ty started running after Sky and Jason. I took my hoodie off, not caring who saw my wings. After all, they wouldn't notice the turquoise feathers, they'd just assume I was a Fallen or something.

Just as long as they didn't see my tail.

I spread my wings and burst into the air, finding a air current and riding it. The current carried me to the alleyway, and I dropped out of it, landing on top a building. Jason was taking off his helmet. There was nothing I could do.

Sky stopped. "Jason, what are you doing?" Jason glared at him, eyes steely under the helmet. "You wanted to see what was under my helmet. I'm showing you." Jason took the blue and orange helmet off, and threw it to the ground. A strange red tendril drifted out, toward the helmet, but Jason stopped it and pulled it back into the spacesuit.

Jason rose up, floating. He was not human. He was a soulless entity, a being of power, an alien not of this world. He was 6eQuJ5.

I looked down on what happened next, eyes filled with horror. Jason was a ball of glowing red energy, with tendrils reaching out. "I can take any form," he said in a gravelly, inhuman voice. "I can change from any human I've ever seen to anything in the universe."

Sky was backing away. Ty ran down the narrow entrance. You can guess what happened next.

Ty collided with Sky, and the two youtubers fell down, unconscious. Jason took his normal body form, in his spacesuit. He lifted up his helmet and put it on. In his normal voice, he muttered "I'm not Jason. I'm... 6eQuJ5." He said 6eQuJ5 easily, like he'd been saying it forever.

Which, in a way, he had.

My theory, as of then, when Sky and Ty were unconscious and Jason had revealed himself... Well, my theory was that Jason had been created when we- humans- got the 6eQuJ5 signal. It was partly right.

Jason took the helmet off, and two tendrils snaked out from under his helmet. The glowing red energy strands picked up Ty and Sky.

Jason whipped his head around suddenly, and saw me briefly. He stared up at the rooftop I was perched on, and shook his head. "Musta been a cat." I smirked. Close, but nope.

He looked around the alley, then rose into the air. I jumped off the building, landing on the empty sidewalk and watching Jason fly away. I spread my wings and lifted off, flying behind Jason. I let the alien get far away, then I sped after him until I was about ten feet behind him.

I repeated this pattern until he dropped out of the sky. I flew to the building he landed on, then realized he had gone into the building through the roof.

I looked down at the roof, and... I... don't know... I think what happened was a tendril reached up through the roof, and pulled me into the building. All I know is that I was somehow in the building. Jason looked at me with scorn on his face. "I knew you were following me the second I saw your face on the roof." I mentally facepalmed. Jason smirked at me. "Like my pun?" I tilted my head, and then remembered the 'musta been a cat' comment.

I backed up, away from him. "What? I'm not a cat." Jason raised his eyebrows, and looked at the top of my head. A red tendril snaked out from his spacesuit, helmet off and lying in the corner, and flicked my hood off.

I reached up, but the damage was done. My ears were right there, and Jason saw them. He smirked. "Well, a cat with wings, that's peculiar, isn't it?" Another red strand of energy flicked my shades off, and I narrowed my purple eyes.

"I don't like being called _cat_." Jason smiled. "Cat, cat, cat, cat, catty cat cat!" I gritted my teeth. I looked at the alien, still chanting _cat_.

"You want a cat? Too bad. I'm afraid you only have me." I ripped my hoodie off as I said this, and spread my wings. My tail whipped out of my jeans, and glowed bright orange like it did when I was mad.

I looked pretty menacing, standing there, my eyes shining purple, my turquoise wings fanned out, my tail glowing. I thought- at the time- that was why he scrambled away from me with a yelp. Jason held out a hand, trying to stop something from reaching him.

Then Jason's spacesuit collapsed to the ground, and everything went black.

**Ok, so raise your hand if you know what 6eQuJ5 is. *cricket chirp cricket chirp* Ok, so I'll explain. The Big Ear picks up radio signals from outer space, and it reads everything that's a meteor, star, planet, etc. as 0, 1 or 2. But then one day, it got the Wow signal, 6eQuJ5. Nobody knows what it means, whether it's an alien race trying to contact us or a radio signal that bounced off something and came back. I find it very interesting, but some people don't. I hope you enjoyed, please review, all that stuff. By the way there will be another chapter if I'm not too depressed because I kinda left a major cliffhanger. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Codey

**Ok, so yeah... My friend's OC has appeared! Enjoy, read, review, leave a cheeseburger. I am being held hostage by the Peeps, though. They refuse to let me go unless- OH CRAP STORY'S STARTING GTG**

Demented

I'm sitting on the floor, and Codey's right next to me. Who is Codey, you ask? Ok fine. I'll tell you.

Codey's a wolf-hybrid. She has ears and a tail, and she can turn into a wolf. She accidentally ran into me when I was running from... Well, I'll get to that later.

Codey looks a lot like Mitch, and basically is his girl double. Except wolf-hybrid. So not at all like him, except in the clothes sense. She wore a vest, checkered red and black, and dog tags around her neck.

Anyway. So, I'll start from where I was. Somebody had turned out the lights, and captured Jason. His spacesuit was lying there on the floor.

I ran to the door, and hit the button frantically. It opened, and I ran out into the sunlight. I looked back and saw purple magic. _Seto._

I watched the magic swirl around, picking up the unconscious bodies of Sky and Ty. Seto had a jar shimmering with enchantments that held Jason. The scene going on behind me was capturing my attention, and I slammed into Codey. I didn't know it at the time, and I thought she was Mitch or something from her clothes, and I said "Seto's in there! He's got Sky and Ty and Jason!"

Codey opened her mouth, and shouted something, but I didn't hear it. I was too busy being lifted up in the air by magic. The magic had black parts, as if corrupted.

I was twisted around by magic to see Seto, but he didn't look sane. His eyes were wild and bloodshot. It looked like his hair hadn't been brushed for about a month. The cloak Seto wore had holes, and boasted weeks of non-care. His eyes were sunken, as if he hadn't slept, and the once-brown irises were metallic silver. Seto's mouth widened in a eerie grin. "_You_!" He pointed to Codey.

She joined me, Sky, Ty and Jason in the air. Sky, who was waking up, looked around in confusion. "W-where am I?" Seto's eyes flashed brown for a moment, then returned to silver. "You're coming with me, _Sky_!"

And then Seto sent us all to sleep with magic.

{}

I woke up here, in this room with Codey. We've been here for about 5 hours- but who's counting?

To pass the time, I told Codey why I had been in a room with three members of Team Crafted, two knocked out and the other... also knocked out. She actually found it quite intriguing (but then again, wouldn't everyone?), even though I told it in a very uninteresting way.

She, in return, told me why Seto had also taken her to wherever we were.

"We-e-ell, as you can see, I look like Mitch. That's because I'm Mitch's sister." I blinked in surprise. "Yeah. I've met people who reacted worse though. I'm a wolf-hybrid, as you can see." A thought entered my head, but it was stupid. I shook my head to clear it.

"So, when I was little, I was captured by scientists. They put me in a cage, and I've been claustrophobic ever since. Then, Mitch came and got us- me out." Us? Codey said that she'd been captured by scientists, she didn't say that someone was with her though.

"Now I live in the forest, you know the one by Mitch's house? I live about half a mile in, and I live in a treehouse. Only Jerome knows that I'm Mitch's sister, because of... reasons."

I opened my mouth to respond when the wall disappeared. Then it rematerialized. I pointed to the figure, tapping Codey on the shoulder. She spun around, and gasped.

Seto was leaning against the wall, balancing a ball of fire slightly above his palm. "Hello." He looked at us the way a cat does a mouse before it pounces, with an smile on his face.

We stood at the wall, neither one moving. "Well? Aren't you going to torture us or something?" asked Codey. Seto raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that? Oh, this." Seto raised his arm to fling the fireball at us, but then it disappeared. "I won't hurt you... if you tell me what you want."

I snorted. "I'm sure we would, if you asked us what you want. I mean, I know I'm a demon, but I'm not telepathic."

Seto's eye twitched. "Smart-mouth."

One of my wings was suddenly under intense pressure, and it was all I could do to keep the bones from breaking. "I suggest you don't do that." I looked at Seto, hate piercing my glare.

He moved his hand slightly, and my wing snapped. I let out a screech of agony. Then Seto tossed his hand back, and my wing healed, leaving no scratches. "H-how did you do that?" Seto smirked at me. "I have greater power. That's what happens when you study for two months."

Seto conjured a book. He opened the book, and flipped through the pages. He smiled, shoving the book in Codey's face. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Codey shook her head, and Seto rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath "Nobody reads anymore." He pulled the book away, and smirked at me. "I know _you_ know what it means, cat."

Throwing the book at me, he turned and went back through the wall. I could see that his cloak was partly burned, black-edged holes dotted throughout it.

I picked up the book, and turned it so I could read the title. I dropped it like it was on fire.

The title?

_172 Days On The Moon_.

It was a science-fiction book, and also about 6eQuJ5. Except it was about aliens from the moon and the aliens killed almost everyone on Earth.

Good book.

I kicked the book into the corner. "So, Jason's gone insane?" Seto came back through the wall. "Nope. Good guess, though. Anyway, what I want to know." His smile was frighteningly insane. "I want to know... a few things. I won't make it hard... if you tell me."

**This happened while Blue and Codey were in the room for 5 hours.**

Jerome burst into Mitch's house, yelling "Mitch! Mitch!"

Mitch, who was posting a Hunger Deenz, got up from his desk. "What is it that sends you into my house screaming?" Jerome's face was deathly serious.

"Codey's gone."

Mitch was extrememly overprotective of his younger sister. So it was no surprise that he flipped out.

"Where? Do you know? Did- was she kidnapped?" Jerome handed a sticky note to Mitch.

Mitch's face paled. The note was written in his sister's handwriting. He read it out loud, just to be sure. "To Mitch- I need you to turn yourself in at the betrayed's house. -Codey."

{}

"Dude, you really have a _sister_?" Jerome rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bodil, for the last time, Mitch has a sister." "Is she hot?" Jerome sighed.

Mitch was looking at the note, with Jordan. "Wait." said Jordan. "I think I know who 'the betrayed' is."

"I think it's Seto." Mitch looked up. "Seto would never kidnap my sister."

Jordan flipped the note over. "I beg to differ." On the back of the note was something else- a paw print. "What's so special about a paw print?" asked Ian.

"My sister's a wolf-hybrid. And, look inside of it." On the inner rim of the paw print, there was little runes. "I can't read them." declared Bodil. "Neither can I," said Jordan. "But I can tell they're supposed to be letters." Mitch looked at them. "You guys need glasses," he said. "I can read it!"

"The letters say: Mitty please help Seto's holding me and Blue captive somewhere I don't know where but Seto's gonna kill you if you come to his house don't go please Mitty."

Bodil snorted. "Mitty?" Jerome creased his eyebrows. "Who's Blue?"

Mitch shrugged. "I don't know. We need to take a vote-" Jordan pointed to some writing in another language. "What does that say?"

Quietly, Bodil said "It says... well, it says this. Sky, Ty and Jason are imprisoned in the End. Jason is 6eQuJ5. Codey and I are being tortured by Seto. Mitch, he will kill you."

Mitch's eyes flashed yellow, and he muttered something under his breath. "What?" asked the bacca.

"I said, Seto's going to pay."

**Well... It seems secrets are being discovered and many remain. Yellow eyes? Bodil, reading other languages? Ender prisons? This seems fishy... The Peeps aren't letting me go until I wake up the whole neighborhood on my scooter tomorrow morning, yelling 'The British are coming! The British are coming!' You'll know who I am if you live anywhere near me :) **  
**Happy Easter!**  
**Hurdy out!**


	3. Mishy! I hungey!

**WELLL! It seems I lied, I **_**can**_** post on this computer! This chapter is just named Mishy. Because reasons you will find when you read it. *smiles* Prepare for teh feels train... BTW the first part isn't really relevant, but I gave them a part cause I'm nice (NOT). SO SHORT I'M SORRY**

Demented

Ty got up, rubbing his head. "Whaa..." His voice was rusty from non-use. He looked around the dark room- was that obsidian? Yes it was.

He was in the End.

Ty frowned. He saw a window in the corner- made with iron bars of course- and peered out of it. He couldn't see much, except for the barren endstone landscape.

He yawned. Better go back to sleep, nothing exciting happening...

Then Ty saw the spacesuit, and remembered why he was here in the first place.

Jason had been a monster, and knocked them out, and the girl from the pizzeria had followed them, and...

Eh. Nothing was wrong. Wasn't it?

Ty lay back down and went to sleep.

()

Mitch knocked on the door and stepped back. He was nervous, mad, excited and furious all at the same time.

The door, on the other hand, was a dull green, paint peeling. And opening.

The _creak_ that came from it was loud, but Mitch and Jerome weren't scared. "Hey! Anyone home?" Mitch hollered. No reply came.

Jerome tested the doorframe with a furry paw. "I sure hope Jordan's theory is right..." Mitch took a deep breath and walked into Seto's old house.

The two friends looked around cautiously, looking for the missing sister. There was no hint, no clue as to where they might be, until a strange noise came from the floor. The noise was like a kitten mewling, but it had a human element. Jerome poked the floorboards where the sound had originated.

"What was that?" he asked. Mitch shrugged. "I don't know, let's check." Jerome hit the floor, and the rotted wood splintered. He hit it again, and broke through.

The bacca gasped. Mitch peered down through the hole his friend had made.

The noise came again, and this time the two could see it coming from the... winged person... with a tail...

"Ok, weird..." Mitch looked to the side and saw Codey, leaning against the wall of the hastily dug hole. She was asleep.

Mitch reached down and grabbed his sister's shoulder. "Hey, Codey, need you to wake up... Codey?" The wolf-hybrid didn't respond.

Jerome moved to the hole, and pulled Codey out with the help of Mitch. The other teen lay in the hole, still sleeping.

Mitch shook Codey. "Hey, wake up!" Her face was pale, and Mitch felt himself struggling for breath. "C-codey? W-wake up! Pl-please!" The teen didn't move.

_(Flashback)_

_"Mishy! I hungey!" _

_Mitch rolled his eyes at his baby sister. "I don't have any food right now..." "MISHY!"_

_The little girl tugged at his jeans. "Pwease?" She started to sniffle. Mitch got up. "Fiiiine..." He pulled out his phone. "Yo, Biggums? Codey's hungry and I don't know what to give her..."_

_"I dunno, give her meat." Mitch sighed and hang up. Friends are so useful. He walked to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. "We have baby food, jam, more baby food and steak." "I wan seak!" Mitch yawned, and gave Codey the steak. "I'm gonna sleep now..." _

_Mitch had just lain down when Codey crawled into his room. "I can no bite!" She pointed to her missing front teeth._

_"Mishy cut?" Mitch grabbed the steak. "How you managed to get slobber all over in half a minute, I do not know..." He picked up a knife and cut the steak into pieces. "There, now you can have it."_

_"Tank you Mishy!" Mitch smiled. His baby sister was annoying at times, but she was cute..._

_(End of flashback)_

His breath was ragged, tears running down his face. Mitch tried to grasp the concept, but it seemed inconceivable. The body of his sister lie on the floor, pale and lifeless? Hah! Impossible! But yet it had happened.

Mitch looked at Codey's body once more. The dead teen's eyes reflected Mitch's tearstained face.

The wolf-hybrid didn't seem dead; there were no marks on her body.

She'd probably been killed by dark magic, or-

Seto.

This was all his fault.

Seto's fault.

Seto.

Murderer.

Seto.

Killer.

Seto.

Mitch spun around when he heard the voice.

It was Seto- no longer a friend, but an enemy and should be treated as such. Seto wasn't physically there, but his voice drifted through the house. "Oh, Mi-itty..."

Mitch looked around. "Who- how- what?" Seto's voice chuckled. "Mitty..."

A red haze covered Mitch's vision. "Don't- don't you dare call me that!" "Now now, Mitty. Don't lose your temper, _Mitty_!" Mitch stood still for a moment, then screamed "MURDERER!" Seto made a _hhmmmp_ sound. "Mitty, why you call me that? Mitty? Aren't we friends, Mitty?"

Mitch sank to the ground. He was paralyzed by loss. "N-no, Seto. We aren't..." Mitch's voice was penetrated by grief.

"But Mitty... I thought we were besties!" Mitch swallowed his anger and grief and sadness and fury and replied "No, you just murdered my sister. That's not what a best friend does." Seto sighed. "Well, if you say so, Mitty." His voice took on a cold, uncaring tone.

"I just wanted to play my game. It's called Revenge."

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA what do you think you me now huh? HUH? Yup *smiles again* I'm evil lol**  
**TERE IS A CONTEST BUT I THINK ONLY THREE PEOPLE WILL ENTER THAT BECAUSE THAT MANY PEOPLE READ DIS STORY:**  
**Guess which YouTuber is gonna die? (Cause at the end a YouTuber **_**will**_** be dead) Whoever gets it right can give me their OC and I will put them in! NOTE: Guests, I'm sorry but I can't put you in, because you have no profile for me to PM.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW READ LEAVE CHEESEBURGERS YAH BYE**


	4. Can I enter your mind?

**OK! So- this chapter introduces a thing of my OC's that I forgot to put in... anyway, it's here now. Read, review, leave a cheeseburger, etc. **  
**AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CONTEST! I'LL NEED THE CHARACTER SOON!**

Demented

The first thing that popped into my head: Why am I in a hole?

And then, of course, I remembered Seto torturing us and dumping us in the hole, then covering it up. Wait... where's Codey?

I looked around the hole, then up. Light shone from the rotted flooring. Yawning and stretching, I stood up from the hole and grabbed the edge. I pulled myself up, but stopped halfway.

Uh...

Codey was lying on the floor, presumably dead. Someone else in a red and black shirt was staring at the body, tears running down his face. And a bacca was standing behind Mitch- because that's obviously who he was.

I opened my mouth to speak, and my mouth moved. But no sound came out. I tried to say something again, but I couldn't make a sound.

Shit.

I can't talk now. Shit.

I looked at my tail and got an idea.

"Mraaam?" The sound was like a cat's meowing mixed with a question. "Maramar?"

The two grieving people spun around. "What the hell?" Jerome asked. "Marrar mranm rarram?"

Mitch covered his face. "W-were you i-in the h-h-hole? Wi-wi-with Code-code-" His voice broke and a new stream of tears ran down his face.

I nodded. "Mrraaam... Nmraam arrm..." Jerome raised his head up in an gesture of annoyance. "We don't speak 'marm', you know."

I frowned. Well, if they can't understand Claguean, and I couldn't talk, then... well... that left the other choice. Or I could pretend I'd never heard of it, I...

I looked around, then spotted a small piece of paper on the floor. Now I needed something to write with. Oh, that'd do. I poked my finger in the ancient ashes in the fireplace, and scrawled something on the paper. Jerome picked it up and read it. "Is it ok if I enter your mind? What's that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Rmanmr manr rnarnm..." Jerome stepped back, his hands moving up automatically to shield himself from a unseen enemy.

_It's me, idiot._

Jerome looked at me cautiously. "What... wh- how did... it's not you... is it?"

_OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU ASS WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?_

"Ok, sorry, sorry..."

Mitch was watching all this from his sister's side. "B-biggums w-w-what's wrong?" Jerome gestured to me and said "Evidently, she's inside my head right now...

_Ok, you know nothing. I'm not inside your head, my conscieness is just touching yours. Therefore, I'm speaking to you in your mind. _

Jerome fixed his previous statement. "She's speaking to me in my mind. Ok weird..." Mitch looked back at me. "Y-you can't talk, can you? I-in English?"

I reached toward Mitch with my mind, but immediately drew back. The slight touch had made me feel indescribable sadness. I talked through Jerome's mind.

_I can speak in your language, through minds and... another language._ Jerome relayed this to Mitch.

_Also, I believe I know something about your sister that you probably want to know. Such as..._

Mitch looked up. "W-what?"

_She may or may not be alive._

()

Jason looked like a human, but he wasn't a real one... it was just an illusion.

He sang to himself, because there was nothing better to do and the others were still asleep. "A lonely god wandering up there, a clock, broken beyond repair..." He smiled slightly. That was a song he'd heard in his 'youth', but he couldn't remember the title.

Jason's mind- or what humans would call a mind- returned to the situation at hand, but wandered again. "And the walls fell... like a hammer..."

A _whoosh_ came from outside, and Jason's head snapped toward the windows. He got up and looked out.

A silver dragon with purple scales writhed on the ground, flailing its wings and growling at a figure. Next to the dragon, the small being was tiny.

The dragon managed to flip itself upright and take off, to soar around the End. Jason watched with wonder, having never seen a dragon before.

A stirring in his cell made Jason spin around.

Sky was sitting upright. "Jason?" He was still dizzy from the painful experience of being knocked out, then knocked out again, and finally being deposited in the End by a sorcerer.

Jason looked at Sky. "What?" Sky's head was spinning, and he felt like he needed to lie down. "I... ogh..." Then he drifted back into sleep.

Jason gripped the bars and stared out, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dragon. The figure that had been with the dragon earlier strode across the End, to a building just out of sight.

The alien sighed, and lay down on the third cot in the small room.

Soon, he was asleep.

**So short. Much drama. Very me-like.**  
**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a like, and subs-**  
**Whoooops, wrong ending *smiles* Please leave a review, favorite and follow!  
****Also- did any of you get the Doctor Who reference? Or the Inheritance reference? Review if so!**  
**Hurdy out!**


	5. NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM

**NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM I'M ON GOBSTOPPERS NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM NUM**  
**Ok. Read. Review. Enjoy the chapter (if you can without crying). *laughs evilly* YUSSSS**

Demented

_In conclusion, Codey's soul is almost certainly alive in the End._ Mitch nodded furiously and Jerome tilted his head curiously. "So if Codey's soul is... alive... then shouldn't it be, like, floating around?"

_For the last time, Seto captured Codey's soul and took it to the End. I have no idea what he's gonna do. _I frowned. Technically, I had a firsthand experience of what Seto might do.

"So when do we go?" asked Mitch. _Whenever you want._ He stood up. "Where's the nearest End portal?"

{}

After placing the last Eye, Mitch stepped back. The End portal flared to life silently.

Mitch stepped into the starry doorway, me following.

We arrived in the End, but nothing was different. Except for two dark obsidian buildings. Mitch started toward a pillar. _Wait. Look to your right._ Mitch saw the dark buildings and ran forward.

_Mitch! Look out! _A great silver dragon swooped down from above, landing behind Mitch and roaring. Purple flames emitted from its throat.

Mitch dodged the fire and threw a pick he'd brought into the dragon's stomach.

()

Codey was flying. She loved flying, even if it was only twisting around the dark-hard-pillars. The break-bone-ground wasn't interesting to a dragon. After all, what's the use of wings if you can't use them?

Suddenly, a green-black-light flared to life at the other side of the small island she was limited to. The death-pain-Void was on all sides of the island, but she could fly up to the highest dark-hard-pillar.

Codey turned toward the green-black-light. She saw two small figures climbing out of it. One of them had something sticking out from its back.

Codey swooped low and looked at the newcomers from a dark-hard-pillar. One of them, she decided, was small-wings-two-legs, and the other was red-black-two-legs. She thought that red-black-two-legs looked tastier, so she landed behind it and tried to burn it.

The other two-leg ran at Codey, shouting, so Codey didn't see the red-black-two-legs throw the thing at her. Then she saw the two-leg's face.

She let out a roar. Red-black-two-legs-Mitch! That's who he was, her brother... but then why was he trying to harm her? He was throwing a sharp-pointy-pickaxe at her belly!

The other one was small-wings-two-legs-Blue, but she wasn't talking to red-black-Mitch, who was screaming and shouting.

Codey rolled on her back, trying to get the sharp-pointy-pickaxe out of her belly. Small-wings-Blue flew up to one of her paws, and used shiny-yellow-magic on it.

Codey's paw twisted, and she let out a howl of pain-agony-sadness. Then she felt a foreign mind touch her consciousness.

_Listen to me, drag- Codey? What the-_

_Yes... Seto turned me into a dragon..._ Codey felt a memory surface in small-wings-Blue's mind, only to be pushed down and be shoved in a crevice. _Shit. _**Heh.** Codey could hear another voice inside small-wings-Blue's head. _Who? _Small-wings-Blue shouted at the presence, but it didn't leave.

**LOL you make nuuuu sense heh heh. **Codey retreated from small-wings-Blue's mind, but not before saying _What are you hiding?_

()

Mitch stared at the dragon and at Blue, both of whom were frozen. Mitch ran at the dragon shouting wordless war cries.

He pulled his sword and prepared to plunge it into the still motionless dragon's heart.

_Mitch you idiot! _**I don't think that's a good idea dude.**

Mitch froze, stopping his sword before he killed the dragon. "What?"

_It's fucking Codey! _**I'm just gonna watch, cause this won't end well lol...**

The dragon- Codey?- roared and flew off, landing on a obsidian pillar. She thumped her silver tail against the cold rock tower. "Blue is it just me or is someone in your head?" This time only the high-pitched voice responded.

**Dude.** **THE HELL YOU THINK?**

"Ok that's a yes," he said quickly. "And why is there a voice in your head?" _Shit dude. NONE OF YOU HAVE PATIENCE! And Som, just shut fuckin' up! _**Hmmph.**

Mitch shrugged. "So what we do now?" Codey growled at Mitch. "Uh... Blue what's wrong with her?" _Look, I know nothing about dragons, but- LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!_

Mitch sighed, spinning around. "Oh shit."

Seto's voice came from behind him. "That about sums it up."

Then the world went black.

()

I looked at Seto, who'd just thrown a bag over Mitch. He smirked at me, and then I screamed. I screamed like I did when the car hit me, and I was tossed back, and I couldn't feel my leg, and-

I breathed deeply. I took another breath. And then Som started trying to take over my body. We had a short battle, then I relented. One of my eyes was its normal purple color, and the other one was green, the normal kind.

I don't know what happened then. I remember a flash of light. I remember Codey jumping off the tower and landing on the light. And I remember me and Som running, trying to get to the glowing sphere.

We failed.

We fell back.

Codey- back in her wolf-hybrid form- landed on the endstone plains.

Mitch and Seto slammed into a pillar, slid down, and lay still. I got up, my wings ruffled, and shoved Som away.

I flew in a wobbly line to where Mitch and Seto lay. Mitch made a _hghgmnghm_ sound, but Seto made no noise. I shook him. I didn't dare touch his mind, for fear of the guess becoming fact. But I knew it was true.

Seto was dead.

I reached out and touched where his mind should've been. There was only a empty abyss, void of any thoughts.

Seto was dead.

I looked at Codey and motioned with my hand.

Seto was dead.

Som was inside my head, celebrating. I found it hard to focus my eyes on anything.

Seto was dead.

I realized I could speak again, without his spell binding my voice.

Seto was dead.

I thought back to the room we'd been in, when Seto had captured me and Codey.

Seto was dead.

He hadn't shown any sign of recognition.

Seto was dead.

"Seto you bastard! You fucking idiotic bastard! Why couldn't you just stay out of it for once? You _had_ to go and kill Mitch's sister, you _had _to turn her spirit into a dragon, you had- had- had..."

My voice drained away as I realized I didn't know what killed him. I spread my wings and flew past Mitch and Codey, to the site of the explosion.

I saw nothing at first. Then I saw a blue and orange helmet. I looked up at the prison.

And I saw Sky and Ty lying there not moving.

But no Jason.

**Yus. NONE shall know who the REAL baddie is...**  
**So mah OC has magics, mind-reading-invading-something powers and a voice in her head. She also has a tragic past (don't they all?)**  
**BTW the contest is obviously closed now- no one entered though :(**  
**But raise your hand if you've read teh Inheritance Cycle! *no hands are raised* **  
**Shoot... Oh well. Ima gonna do a crossover! Of MCYT and IC! **  
**Hurdy out!**


	6. Is this filler or outlined canons?

**Hello! This is sixth chapter. I dun't have anythung else tu suy. PLS READ NOW!**

Demented

"Well fuck."

Codey stood next to me, staring at what happened to the End. To recap, we had one dead person, three unconscious people, and a killer(?) on the loose.

It hasn't been a very good day.

I grunted and sat down. Basically, we were stranded in the End until someone fixed the portal. We had no ender eyes.

The wolf-girl looked at me. "So, care to explain... this?" She waved her hand in a gesture to our general surroundings. "Not really." Codey rolled her eyes. "That wasn't a question, you know." I nodded. "I'm aware that wasn't a question."

"Seriously? We're stuck in the End, Mitch, Sky and Ty are unconscious, Seto's dead, I was a dragon, and..." Her voice trailed off.

"Ok, _fine_. I'll explain. So first off, Seto captured your soul and... _modified_ it so you had the body of a dragon." Codey nodded. "But how did my body get here from the Overworld?"

"That's a question that we should answer as soon as possible. I believe someone teleported it to the End." "Ok but then..." We both simultaneously glanced at the End portal. Nobody was there.

"Wait, if Jason didn't use that portal to get out then-" I grabbed Codey's shoulder and spun her around to look at the other portal with figures climbing out of it. "Yah. Crap."

The two beings were human-shaped. One was dark brown and the other wore a gray suit. I caught a flash of yellow and orange from the gray one. "They're not running at us, throwing things at us, using magic on us or hurting us... I think they're friendly."

I yawned, stretching my wings out. "Ok, let's go see. And they might as well capture us, I could do with some sleep." **Wow... you've completely forgotten about me... **_Oh shut up_.

I walked with Codey towards the three men. Once closer, I could see the first one was Jerome. The other had a orange and yellow tie.

"Ok. **Well shouldn't I introduce us? **Eh. Doesn't make a diff." "Um, Blue, you're talking to yourself... and someone's talking back..."

**"I have something to say. To them. To him in particular."** I watched from inside my head as Som pointed to Bodil. "Blue, why you talking funny?" **"Because I'm Som."**

Som walked up to the three. **"Okay. To catch you up, Seto's dead, Mitch was unconscious but he woke up, Sky and Ty are both unconscious, and... I think that covers it. Except that Jason also escaped, you probably saw him. Oh, and my name is Som."**

Jerome shrugged and walked over to Mitch. "I have no idea." Bodil was left standing there, looking shell-shocked. "Uh..."

**"You idiot. Can't you tell I am your sister? And you call yourself a cat..." **Yup. Som never was one for mushy stuff. "Um... uh..." **"Why are you so slow, my brother who is a cat pretending to be a human?" **"Actually, I'm in human form... kinda like her..." Bodil pointed to Codey.

**"Ugh." **Som shoved me out of my head. **If he's not going to be reasonable, then I'll just sit here. You can explain. **_Kay._ "Ok. I'll make this quick." "Okay..."

"I am a cat-demon with your deceased sister in my head as a voice. My name is Blue. Her name is Som. Simple enough?" "Um, I guess."

Bodil gestured toward the blown-apart building. "How 'bout we go over and sit?" I shrugged. "Eh, doesn't really matter. We can if you want to."

I sat in the infamous "thinking" pose. "Hm, where to start." Bodil just shrugged unhelpfully. "I dunno."

"Ok, I'll start after the crash. I was sucked to Seto's lab, and he got Som's soul." Bodil started to ask a question, but I held up my hand and stopped him. "I don't know what happened... All I'm saying is Seto melded us together, so now Som's in my head. And, technically, I am in her head, because our body is the same."

Bodil tilted his head. "Ok, lemme get this straight. Madel- Som, you're in her head? As a voice, from being a dead soul? And you are... um..." I waved my hand. "That's not important."

**You know, it really is, I think they should know if they're gonna be your friends.** _I don't think they should know until I need to tell them._ **Ok then.** _I will tell them... eventually..._** You might have trouble getting back though.** _I did it before._** Glitch. **_Stop looking through my memories, it's annoying. _**I already did. **_Gaaah..._

"Uh, Blue? You zoned out," said Bodil, waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello?" I snapped my head up and shoved his hand away. "Geez, ok. I think we should go over to where to others are."

Codey, Mitch and Jerome were at the End portal. I could tell they were putting Ender eyes that Jerome and Bodil had brought into the slots. _Oh shit._ **Yup. I dare you to go through! **_Idiot._** That's not nice, and besides, I was kidding. **_You know what will happen._

"C'mon guys, we're gonna go back to the Overworld and try to track down Jason." called Codey. I looked back at Sky and Ty. "What about them?"

"Jerome said they were in a sleep spell thingy, which means they'll wake up periodically, but then they'll fall asleep again." I nodded, and stepped forward. "This the only way to get out of the End?" **Why are you playing dumb? **_Reasons. Now shut up._ **Mmmm... ok.**

"Of course it is, is something wrong?" "No..."

If I had to go through, at least they should know, right? "Well... I should tell you something first..."

**I'm evil- or I just like cliffies. LOL yes I like cliffies so much...**  
**Read, review, leave a cheeseburger, read my new WC/MC crossover. YAH HURDY OUT!**


	7. Yeah, more backstory :)

**Ok. Here's the 7th chapter, which I wrote in a hour. HOW DID I DO DAT I HAS NO IDEA. Please read, enjoy, check out my YouTube channel, review, leave a cheeseburger...**

Demented

Once, there were four plains.

You've heard this story before, haven't you? No matter, hearing it again won't hurt you.

But the plains, they were worlds. A world where everything was what you wanted. A world where it was differing, the one closest to human nature. A world where the heat consumed all. And a last world.

The last world... now, that was the first one. The first world to be created, that is. No one knows who created the worlds. All they know is that they sprung into existence one day, and therefore a god must have created them.

The cold, unforgiving wasteland was a mistake. Whoever made it didn't mean to. It was a rough draft, the paper you crumple up and throw at the garbage can. The maker of the worlds placed the land in the Void, where the barren plains couldn't harm anyone.

Gods were created, many of them, but four were the dominant ones. Three brothers and a sister. They took care of the three worlds. But then, the eldest brother was consumed by a fiery anger. His brothers and sister tried to calm him, but his rage couldn't be quenched.

The eldest cast a brother down from the worlds, and banished him to the world of flame, where humans still know him as Herobrine. The remaining brother retreated to the human world, while the sister was left to comfort the angered brother.

The brother, who went by the name of Notch, had descended into a world of his own, and when his sister tried to penetrate it, he reacted explosively.

He threw her down to the cold, barren mistake, now called the End.

Notch eventually regained his sanity, and regretted banishing Herobrine and his sister, but he couldn't reverse it. Now he and his brother, Jeb, are in control of the Overworld and Aether. Herobrine took the Nether, but hate festered in his heart.

And the sister was the god of the End.

**In the End**

I hesitated slightly. "Well... I should tell you something first..." Codey looked up from the portal. "What?" "I can't get out from the End portal." Jerome shrugged. "So? Why not?"

"Well, first off, the only reason I ever got out was because Seto summoned me." "Wait, you were trapped in the End?"

"Yes, so can you just... I dunno, ask a god to let me out?"

Codey paused, her ears twitching. "What? Why would you need..." She gasped. "Wait, you're not- not the sister?"

"No, I'm not the sister Notch threw down from the Aether. I _was_ the sister, but now I'm not."

Bodil held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. So _you_ are a fallen god, trapped in the End? And Seto had magic that was more powerful than a god?" I shrugged. "Evidently. I mean, it was powerful enough to break a barrier that Notch set, and then mold a former god with a cat-hybrid."

**Easier then expected. **_Shuddup._** Why are you in such a bad mood? **I sent Som a memory of being hurled through the Void, and slamming into the endstone. _Self-explainatory._ **Ok. I can agree with that.**

"So we're not leaving the End soon?" asked Mitch. I stood up, shaking my head. "Oh no. You can leave whenever you want. I just won't be coming." **Wait.** _What?_

**Technically, with me as your voice soul whatever, you aren't pure fallen god, which means-** "I can go through the portal!" **Yes, what I was about to say.**

"What? You just said you can't..." I took a breath, staring at the swirling portal. "I might be able to. I don't know, because I may..." My voice trailed off at the end, but I finished. "Die in a gory way. And no, before you say this, since Som's in my head, I'm not a true god, which are immortal."

Codey waved her arms frustratedly. "Ok then, so half and half?"  
"Yes..." I shrugged and touched the portal. "Eh, I like taking chances." The starry sky painted on the portal spread up my finger, taking my hand and arm. "I think I won't be exploding."

Bodil smirked. "No, instead you'll be consumed by darkness." I rolled my eyes. "Nope, I'm going through the portal, idiot. I'm just guessing this is the half-effect." Then I felt myself drifting in the Void.

Needless to say, I panicked. "GAHh! FGHaA! AGHGHHHH! NGda!" Then I fell onto a stone floor and grabbed it, vertigo making the world feel like it was tilting and flipping and twisting.

Codey got up from the portal, pulling me up. "You do know that's one of the things that I'm scared to death of, right?" I said. Codey smirked. "Not until two seconds ago."

Jerome, Mitch and Bodil tumbled unceremoniously out of the portal. "Hello! We are back!" said Bodil. "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." replied Mitch a little snarkily. Guess he was upset about having Bodil's foot in his face.

We tried to conceal our laughter, but Jerome growled at us. "You guys, help us!" Codey was giggling. "N-no, it's funny!"

I sighed and moved forward to help the piled-up YouTubers. "Mitch, move your arm!" "It's not mine, it's Bodil's!" "You're the only one who wears red and black here, Mitch."

Codey looked up suddenly. "Hey, you're forgetting me!" Jerome quickly corrected his statement. "The only one in this dogpile, then." Codey raised her eyebrows. "You're just poking the wolf, now aren't you?" Jerome shook his head.

"Of course I'm not teasing you... doggie." I raised my head to heaven with a _please-help-me-here_ look.

"You guys, stop squabbling!" Both Jerome and Codey looked at Mitch, who was trying to roll out from under Bodil. "It's not helpful, you know."

I turned to Codey. "I just don't know how they managed to get themselves trapped like a game of Twister just by falling out of a portal." She laughed. "Probably just flailing like noodles in the Void."

"Hey, I did that too." "Well, you didn't have a group of people around you." Codey and Bodil started up a conversation, but I tuned them out thinking about the Void.

_She felt the wind rushing past her disappate as she was hurled through the Void. "Help," she weakly called. "My wings don't work..." Why had Notch been angry?_

_Herobrine had just been trying to help... and then, Jeb left, letting _her_ take care of Notch, who..._

_Banished her to the Forgotten Lands._

_Now, she was floating in the horrible horrible Void. Her wings were- what? They had been white, but now the Void was chilling them so... they were blue._

_She slammed into the ground. There was nothing, nothing but the yellow stone that made up the ground. She looked up at where the sky should be, where the_ Aether_ should be, but saw nothing but the inky blackness._

_"Notch, why?" _

**I know it seems like my OC is OP, but she isn't, due to *pillow***  
**Sorry, that was a spoiler! Yus, I shove pillows in my face when I'm gonna give a spoiler. :) But bye until next time!**


	8. Irrelevant Titles Are Boss

**OH HAI GUESS WHAT? I got rid of writer's block yay**  
**Soooo yes, the ninth chapter, yay!**  
**The story is almost finished, though, but there will be a sequel! Yay!**  
**I think I'm saying yay way too much! Yay!**

Demented

Codey got up, yawning. "Blue?" No response came. "Blue, you sleeping?" She looked over in the other bunk.

"Oh."

Blue had said she might leave and go after Jason on her own, but Codey hadn't expected her to leave in the night. "Well then, bye."

The wolf-hybrid got up and stretched. "I'm gonna get breakfast..."

In the hall, Mitch was picking through a chest. "Hey," he said to Codey. "I found some food in the other room, if you want it." Codey pretended to stroke her chin. "Hmm... considering I haven't eaten since, what, before I died... YES!"

Mitch smiled. "That seems like an odd expression, 'I haven't eaten since I died'." Codey rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of steak from the chest. "Well, not many people are brought back to life. By the way, have you seen Blue?"

Mitch shook his head. "Why, did she leave?" "In the night."

"Oh, okay." Codey shrugged. "She did say she'd probably leave without us, I just didn't think it would be during the night."

Codey and Mitch went back to eating silently.

"Hey, got any food for me?" asked Jerome, who'd just woken up. "Hrm, almost certainly, lemme check." said Codey. "Oh look, we have enough food for four more people."

Jerome chuckled. "What about a hungry bacca?" "Who's as hungry as a half-starved dog?" Mitch shook his head. "Why are you arguing againnnnnnn?"

Both turned and looked at Mitch. "We're not arguing!" they said simultaneously.

Mitch sighed and threw Jerome a piece of pork. "I beg to differ." "Okaaaay, we'll stop... for now..." Codey said the last part under her breath. "I heard that!"

Jerome shrugged. "Well, we never really stop, so she was just saying the truth."

Codey looked back at the room she'd slept in. "I wonder if we could follow her trail," she said. "Maybe she knows where Jason would've gone."

"What?" asked Jerome. "Blue," Mitch put in. "She left in the night, we think she was going after Jason."

"Ah."

"So when are we leaving?" asked Codey. Mitch shrugged. "Whenever Bodil wakes up, I guess."

"M'kay." Codey pricked her ears. "Wait... do you hear that?" Jerome looked back at the room. "Yeah... it sounds like... hissing?" Mitch got up and looked over into the room. "Shit! Go wake Bodil up and get out!" Codey twisted around and looked back into the room. "What?" asked Jerome.

"The bed's on fire!"

The fire was unnatural, it was orange, streaked with dark red, and it wasn't spreading. It was just centered on Codey's bed, slowly burning it. Smoke drifted from it in large amounts.

"Crap, get out!" Bodil stumbled into the room, Jerome following. The smoke was starting to fill the stronghold. "Guys! C'mon!"

When Mitch found the exit to the stone stronghold, he pulled Codey out. "Where'd Jerome and Bodil go?" he shouted. Jerome stumbled through the exit, and collapsed on the ground. "I don' kno' where Bodil is..." he said, voice hoarse from the smoke.

()

Bodil was running through the gray smoke, wondering where the others had gone. "Why did the room catch fire?" he said out loud. Then he saw a red and black figure. "Mitch?" Bodil called.

"Bodil? The exit's over here!" Bodil stumbled and fell over, but crawled toward the light. "I- I can' breath..."

He managed to get to the light, and someone pulled him out. Then the light he saw turned gray, filtering through the smoke. "I ca..." His voice trailed away, and his vision slowly faded.

"Bodil? Bod..."

"B..."

The voices disappeared, and Bodil slept.

()

Codey sighed. "Bodil, _wake up_." She shook his shoulder for the third time.

His eyes flickered open, and they closed again, but he said something. "Scien..." Codey tilted her head. "Science?"

"Ne... need unbrok... the Un... unbroke..."

Codey sat unresponsive for a moment. Then, in a clear, unemotional tone, she said "The Unbroken."

"Y... ye..." Bodil nodded, his eyes still closed. "Mitch?" Codey's voice was still the uncaring tone. Mitch walked over from where he was talking to Jerome. "What?"

"The Unbroken."

Mitch's eyes visibly narrowed, and his hands clenched into fists. "What about them?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Bodil." Mitch whirled over to Bodil. "Wh-what? I thought- I thought you didn't remember..."

Bodil opened his orange eyes. The ones that were a mistake.

"H... how could I for... forget our creators?"

()

He walked down the street, dead black eyes darting around. Nobody was there. Good.

He strode to a lamplight. "I'm ready," he said.

A man appeared. "Hello, Jason." Jason growled. "I'm not Jason. I told you already, I'm-"

"Yes, yes, I know. But this time, I brought my sister." Jason blinked. "Why?" "Because we need to have a talk."

Jason stepped back warily. "We?" "Sorry, I meant someone else. Not you."

"Well, where is your sister then?" Herobrine smiled. "Well, she's not a god anymore, so..." He pointed to the sky.

Jason gasped as the cat-demon landed on the roof. "You didn't tell me you were going to meet with _this_," she said, teeth bared. "I thought you said you had an important meeting."

Herobrine nodded. "I take it you've met before, by your expression." Jason instinctively stepped back as the girl jumped down to his level. "Oh, we've met before, and I'd like to know exactly why you're meeting with him, and a few other things too."

Herobrine smiled, his white eyes glowing sharply in the misting rain. "Well, first off, Jason is going to help me. Us, I should say."

Jason shrugged. "I actually don't know what I'm helping with, all I know is-" Herobrine glared at him, and he immediately stopped talking.

Blue rolled her eyes and pointed up at the sky. "We're getting revenge, duh."

"On who?" Jason had a very bad feeling about what he'd gotten himself into.

"A couple brothers."

**DUN DUN DUN! YOU SHALL NOT KNOW! EXCEPT FOR ME, I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, I HAVE THE NON-EXISTENT PLOT! CAPS LOCK FOR THE WIN!**


	9. Goodnight

**URGH SO SHORT but so much canon**  
**Also, I think I forgot to say Codey has bandages on her arms and legs.**  
**Enjoy.**

Demented

The red glass glowed slightly. A figure floated inside it, hidden by the foggy glass of the tube.

"X-19 is ready."

The figure inside the tube opened his eyes, and everyone knew something had gone wrong. "Why-" "I though they were-" "Orange?" "But they were supposed to be-" "Green..." "Like the other X..."

(_)

Your arm dangled limply, and you stared at it emotionlessly. "Why is my arm not moving?"

The doctor smiled thinly. "X-19, it's broken." You tilted your head like the small animal you'd seen earlier. "Why?" "Do you feel anything in your arm? Aches, pain?" You shook your head, blinking. "No."

The man threw down the clipboard he was holding. "I give up! I can't work with this... this _robot_ anymore!" He ran out of the room.

You looked around, forlorn. "Did I do something wrong?"

A woman walked in, and smiled at you. "No, 19, you just need to express your emotions better. Now let us just fix that..." She connected a pink tube to a beeping machine.

"How did it break?"

The woman flinched, but responded. "Well... we had to break the bone to study the structure better..."

You don't know what that means, but you can hear the lady telling you to lie down and close your eyes, because this might hurt a little...

)-(

Your orange eyes flicker. One is slightly red. "Madeline, do you think we'll ever get out?" The other hybrid rolled over, head hanging off the bunk bed you shared. "How should I know?" Her green eyes were dulled, not sparkling the way they used to. "Is something wrong?"

"You know 17?" Madeline says. You shrug. "Nope." Your sister sighs.

"She says someone's coming for her. Her older brother's gonna come rescue her..."

You trace a line in the bed covers with your fingers.

"Well, she might get lucky."

(=)

You roll over in your sleep, trying to escape the whirring noise. Then you bolt up, realizing it's not just in the dream. "Madeline! What's happening?"

Your sister jumps down, her ears pale red from the light. "I think it's the alarm!"

Then the wall fell apart.

You grab your sister's arm and run through the newly grounded wall. "C'mon!"

You run into the next room, seeing a girl with a tail and ears being helped up by a teen in a red and black checkered jacket.

And then you saw daylight.

You ran toward the exit, a hole in the wall. "Thanks!" you call to the teen, who was probably responsible for the breakout. The boy waved back, and hoisted the girl up.

You pulled Madeline through the hole in the wall, and ran toward the black strip of ground.

The teen behind you shouted something that sounded like "There's a car!" but you and Madeline ran across the black ground. Then your sister stopped midway across. "Hey, I think that's 17!" she shouted.

You heard a whooshing noise, and saw a silver car racing down the black tar. "Madel-"

Your sister flew back, her leg twisted the way your arm had been twisted.

Red blood was everywhere- on the ground where the car hit her, on the pavement where she landed, on Madeline herself.

The car door opened. A man with a flowing purple cape ran out and shouted to the teen, who was dragging the unconscious 17 outside. "Help!"

You were frozen, staring at your sister. "What's wrong with her?"

She's dead.

You're not sure if someone said that, or you said it.

You sink to the ground. "Wh- wha- wh- wh- whaaa..."

Your eyes flicker, and you close them.

You sleep.

Good

night.

**Whelp, yet another chapter. If you didn't figure it out, you will next chapter :)**


	10. Sibling Rivalry

**And I'm back, with another chapter of Demented! So guys, I hit my head in parkour, this chapter is not my best writing. Enjoy, though!**

Demented

Codey bit her lip. "So you're saying only... only _they_ can fix your lungs?"

Bodil nodded, and wheezed "Yes."

Codey looked around the small room and sighed. "So that means-" Mitch interrupted her. "We're gonna have to choose between Jason and you."

"Yes, ba-" Bodil was cut off by a fit of coughing. Jerome frowned, and said "It looks like we're gonna have to find these scientists."

{}

Codey crossed her arms. "Seriously, Jerome, this was the best idea you've ever had." "Jeez, it's not my fault there are psycho scientists!" "And it's their fault the stronghold caught on fire." "..."

Mitch sighed. "Guuuuys, don't start a argument _now_!"

Both of the furry people whirled around to face Mitch. "We're not arguing!" Mitch rolled his eyes. "Suuuure."

They stopped walking, and Jerome and Codey started to argue about the direction. Mitch sat down and prepared to wait. He looked at the sky, which had been clear blue a minute ago, but was now cloudy. "Wait..."

Three figures were flying, or he needed his vision checked. He needed his vision checked, but let's assume it wasn't that. One of the flying people had... a... spacesuit!

"Guys! Look, it's Jason!"

Codey and Jerome stopped arguing long enough to look where Mitch was pointing. "I see a person with wings." "I see a person." They need their vision checked also, but nevermind. Mitch shook his head. "No, not the other people, but the one with the spacesuit!"

"Ohhhhhhh." "But why is Jason flying?" Mitch shrugged. "I have nuuu idea." Codey rolled her eyes. "Well now we have choices that I don't know the number of. We could keep going, we could find out why Jason and Co are flying, we could try to talk to him and probably get captured, or we could do something else."

"So 4?" Jerome asked. Codey nodded, saying "At the moment."

"Oh for the love of Notch..." Mitch drew a small diagram in the dirt. "Ok, so if this is where we are now, then we could go here, here and here. Who votes keep going?" Nobody moved, with guilty expressions on their faces. "Who votes find out why they're flying?" Jerome raised his hand.

"Who votes try to talk to him?" Both Codey and Mitch raised their hands. Mitch sighed. "Sorry biggums, but you're gonna have to go back and take care of Bodil." Jerome shrugged. "I personally don't want to be captured, so go ahead."

The bacca turned around and started walking back toward the small village they had found to keep Bodil safe. "See ya later!" Mitch nodded. Codey shouted "We'll continue this argument!"

The two siblings heard a shout from above. They looked up to see the flying people landing on a cloud. "Wait a second... that's..." "The Aether..."

The person with wings started forward, and Codey gasped. "That's Blue!" "But who's the other?"

The 'other' suddenly turned around and stared down at them, white eyes piercing. "Holy shit it's Herobrine we're gonna die!"

Herobrine said something, and Jason looked over the edge of the Aether. "Oh fuck we're all gonna die!"

()

I turned around and saw two people in red-and-black clothing. "Oh shit... Codey?"

I looked at the Aether, then back at the siblings. "C'mon, we've got to go," said Herobrine. "I think they know we're here."

I nodded, and walked away from the edge. "Let's do this."

()

Codey saw them walk away from the edge. "Oh shit..."

Mitch looked around. "Maybe we could also get to the Aether?" Codey waved a hand toward the air. "Yeah, let's just fly away with our magical wings!"

Mitch shook his head. "We don't have wings, but we do have... this!" He grabbed a piece of dirt. "...Nevermind."

Codey pointed around him. "What's that?" Mitch turned around to see a airplane on the ground.

"We just found our ride."

{}

"This is awesome!" Mitch was literally just banging on the plane's control board, and Codey was trying to get him to stop. "That's not how to fly a plane!" Mitch smirked at Codey. "And I suppose you know how to?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Now move!"

Codey pushed Mitch into shotgun, and started to press flashing buttons and do whatever you need to do to fly a plane. "Now this is awesome!"

Mitch pointed at the clouds where they'd seen Jason and the other people disappear. "There's the Aether!" The nose of the plane dipped down and Mitch grabbed his seat tightly. "I thought you said you knew how to fly a plane!" "It's harder than it looks, okay?"

"Where did you learn to fly anyway?" "Academy." "Academy?" "The goddamn Academy!" "What's the Academy?" Codey slammed her head into the back of the seat. "Seriously dude, what do you think I did when you weren't over at my house?"

"Ohhhh." "Now stop talking to me, I'm trying to fly a plane. Don't acknowledge you've stopped talking by telling me 'ok'." Mitch, who was about to say 'Okay', closed his mouth.

"And no, I'm not physic. You've just done it enough that I know what will happen."

The siblings continued their discussion/argument/Mitch-stop-talking-I'm-flying-a-plane until they reached the top. It was as far as they could go in a plane. "Okay, we're gonna jump." Codey stared at Mitch. "Wouldn't it be easier to just... um... nevermind."

Mitch opened the door, and air instantly filled the plane cabin. "C'mon!" he shouted over the wind.

Codey climbed outside and held onto the metal exterior of the plane. "Mitch! We're gonna jump!" Mitch grabbed onto the cloud-like surface of the Aether and pulled himself onto it. "It's easier to just climb up..."

Codey tried to reach the Aether, but her arms were too short. "My arms aren't as long as yours!" Mitch grabbed one of her arms. "Just jump off the plane, I'll catch you!"

The airplane's fuel tank was almost empty, and it ran out just as Codey jumped from it. "Oh fuck!"

The heavy airplane dropped from the sky, and Codey was left holding onto the Aether with one hand. "Mitch help!"

Mitch grabbed her other arm and pulled Codey up. Codey rolled onto the Aether, and flopped on the ground. "So now do we try to find wherever Jason went?"

Mitch nodded. "Yeah... but why would he be with Blue? And... him?"

Codey shrugged. "No idea." "But where would he be?" "No idea." "Why is he even in the Aether?" "No idea." "Stop saying no idea!" "Why?" "It's annoying." "Why?" "Because... it just _is_!" "Why?" "Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" "No idea." "I give up."

Codey laughed so hard she was rolling around, but she had already been on the ground.

Mitch sighed. "I'm the only mature one here." Codey nodded solemnly before breaking into a fit of giggles. "I agree!" "Ok, now we have to find Jason."

Codey stopped laughing and got up. "All right. I think they were over there." The two siblings started to walk across the Aether.

"You know, I just realized we kinda left Bodil." "We sent Jerome back to him." "Okay then..."

**"And I suppose you know how to fly a plane?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." This is my favorite thing ever lol**


End file.
